On The Verge
by So Much For Trying
Summary: This is a Divergent story. From the beginning of the aptitude test and on, a mix POV's. Has a lot of FLUFF.
1. Intro

**This is a story recreation of Divergent with a twist.**

**This story is Divergent but from all different perspectives.**

**Beatice's POV**

I have two days before I have to make one of the biggest decisions in my life. Yet for this past week I haven't really worried mainly because I was procrastinating on my decision. My family showed no concern that in a week one of their kid's could be gone but that would be selfish to think about your life instead of helping others. We live in a city that has 5 faction and these factions are like big community groups there is Dauntless the brave, Amity the peaceful, Erudite the intelligent, Abnegation the selfless, and Candor the honest. If you haven't yet noticed I am in Abnegation and don't really fit in. There is this look that my brother and parents give me that by now I have memorized it starts with a stare then a little frown with a little bit of their head leaning to the side mixed in their somewhere, this look means that I'm not seeing something that is blaring red to them. Whenever I don't realize what it is then Caleb will go do it. It's not like I'm being lazy I guess I just don't have the sort of eye that spots people that I could help. No, we aren't super heroes it's just that everyone is supposed to come before us. Unlike me, my one any only sibling, Caleb, is amazing at these things he and I don't really meet eye to eye. My parents are nice but you could barely tell they're married. In Abnegation it is self indulgent to show any display of affection. Although my mother is beautiful she covers it by draping grey clothes over her almost like a nun. My father is part of the government I think as a representative but I may be wrong. Every day I go to school I pass the factionless and its pretty self explanatory. The Factionless are people that may have quit instead of staying in their faction or failed to complete initiation into whatever faction they choose, living in poverty, doing the work no one else wants to do (janitors, construction works, garbage collectors, make fabric, operate trains, drive buses) For their work, they get food and clothing, but not enough of either. Tomorrow is the big decision day and I have to take the aptitude test which isn't really a paper test more like a mental test more or less. The aptitude test will basically tell me what faction I should go to but I don't need to follow its choice. As I walk to the bus to take me to school there is a factionless man that is covered in dirt and passed out on the ground or at least that's what I hope and tell myself. On the bus Caleb and I aren't talking, sitting on opposite sides of the bus. At the next stop there is a bunch of people that get on and the bus is already full to make matters worse no one really gets off. Of course Caleb gives up his seat to this kid that is probably 10 or 12 the boy crosses his legs at the ankles because his feat don't touch the ground whenever he sits on the chair. There is this business man that stands in front of me that I guess he is expecting me to get up but to make him angry I don't. Caleb gives me the look with even more of a frown than usual so I slowly get up and say, "Good morning." through a tight clenched jaw.

The guy doesn't even hear me he just says," Okay Steven but what about today's meeting and those copies I asked you to print." He finally realizes after a while that I had gotten up and sits down with a plop.

I give Caleb an annoyed look and point, Caleb just stares out the window. Whenever we make it to school we are fairly early, the sun is showing just barley over the horizon. I hear a train whistle and stop in my tracks it is louder than all the screaming and girls gossiping about there weekend. Our school has all the faction kids that are below 16 years old that's whenever they go through the choosing ceremony, for me that's tomorrow. The Dauntless jump off the train in groups some holding hands some laughing at each other. I am staring at them standing still almost in a trance. Then walk into school.

**Question: Should this story be a FourTris, UriTris, or ChrisFour **

**Please review, **

**K8**


	2. Chapter 1 Preporations

**I'm sorry I didn't update during the snow but you know what its up now and enjoy I will probably update tomorrow to if not definitely on Friday.**

**Four's POV**

"Wake up! Wake up you pansycake!" Lauren screams into my ear. I jump up hitting her forehead with mine then fall back in bed she steps back and sits down we are both holding our heads.

"What are you doing her training isn't till tomorrow?" I ask her highly annoyed.

"Its final preparation day and you where screaming in your sleep by the way if you didn't know that." She says still holding hold her head and sitting down.

I start to think, that maybe by clearing my throat she'll catch on to the hint that I want her to leave without sounding like a complete ass.

She says," Um okay I'll see you down at the cafeteria for breakfast."

I start to get out of bed when the door clicks shut and while in the shower I remember how last year Lauren told be she had a crush on me. Not counting how many times she was drunk or sober trying to kiss me. I put on a plain black tee-shirt, a pair of black pants, and sneakers. I walk down to the cafeteria for some muffins. When I get there all is normal and I sit by Lauren and Zeke. They're talking about last night's party that I didn't go to.

"You should have been there it was so much fun and really good drinks all the girls there where gorgeous." Zeke says with a huge smile

I leave mid conversation and go stand by the chasm that is extra loud and rough today but soothing I am used to chaotic and loud especially how I grow up. A tear starts to build but I think of other things I like how all the drunks have finally gone back to their apartments to sleep and deal with their hang over. Eventually I sit on the rocks a couple of inches from the chasm and sit there for a couple of hours it seems just staring at the water and thinking about tomorrow and my escape plan after it, to become factionless and it seems almost realistic that I could do it now just walk to the train and never come back I don't quite know what's kept me here this long or why I'm not leaving now. While thinking this Zeke comes down and slightly hard bumps me making me almost sh*t my pants I may enjoy sitting near the chasm but I do not and will not end up in it. Now my feet are only millimeters from the water.

"Hey what are you doing man you look like a loner you missed the interesting details of the party." Zeke says about to sit down next to me.

I punch him hard enough to knock him over onto his side he punches me back in a joking way. We just sit there for a while then…

Zeke finally says," are you ready to scare some initiates tomorrow even if it's just the transfers and not my brother. I already made a deal with Lauren to let me help her during stage 1. My offer still stands and better answer quick I'm a very busy guy. Because if you need a little help I always could come in there and make them start to tremble and wish they hadn't messed with me or you in the first place."

"I think I'll do fine I already have Eric and that's enough people in that room to make me go crazy," I say," I guess you could pop in but I am the one that is supposed to make them tremble."

After a while I realize I am smiling for no apparent reason which is uncommon. I try to stop but it is almost made of thick steel I've been doing it for so long that my lip is stuck there and people start to stare so I turn a corner. Fix my lip and afterward I lick my teeth. For the rest of the day I try to think of why I was smiling. Suddenly I remember what Lauren said this morning where I was screaming in my sleep yet I don't remember what I was dreaming about. Usually when I scream in my dream I soon wake up but I didn't this time. I fall asleep fairly early. Starting with a blank dream it may be my eyelids too.

**Please remember to review. Should I add FLUFF in the upcoming chapters?**


	3. Chapter 2 Aptitude Test

**This is a fairly long chapter at least compared to the others but enough I give you the aptitude test.**

**Beatrice's POV**

At lunch it is almost silent everyone is waiting in anticipation you can feel the nerves in the air but you can also see the kids trembling or crying because they didn't get what they wanted like little kids. A guy comes out of the hall way dressed in orange and red and calls a list of names my bother is one of them he stands tall and walks into the hallway disappearing.

I start to shake while he's gone every minute feels like an hour I become very impatient after 5 minutes and end up just babbling on talking to this guy named Jared about how this is taking so long and how this is the worst thing ever. I'm pretty sure he was ignoring me the entire time but it was nice to say it out loud than have it racing in my head. I shut up and close my eyes whenever he turns away and talks to someone probably about me and how crazy I am. The man comes out of the hall way again and starts calling names

Michael Ingres

Henry Dew

Beatrice Prior

I freeze then slowly hop up and walk towards the hall I hold onto my shirt to keep from showing how much my hands where shaking.

As I walk past the guy he says," My name is Zig" in a happy tone," what is yours so I can tell you what room to go to?"

I answer shyly," Beatrice Prior," Right after I wish I would have said it louder.

He answers quickly," Alright then Ms. Prior go down to the end of the hallway and enter."

I do as he say whenever I open the door the room is cold and sterile yet sort of inviting with all the mirrors in the room. There's a girl in the center of the room dressed in all black with a couple of piercings and a few showing tattoos yet she's pretty and obviously Dauntless. She sits next to a tall thin machine.

Hello my name is Tori are you Beatrice? She asks calmly.

With more encouragement this time I say," Yes," looking straight to her face.

She points at the chair next to her and I go and sit down she grabs a needle moves my hair and puts in the liquid in one swift movement. A little afterwards I black out an image appears and a voice says," Choose one," in front of me there is a knife and a slice of cheese.

"Why is this relevant?" I ask a little frustrated

The voice repeats," Choose one," then adding," or die".

I still don't choose one the voice starts to breathe heavily an easy telling who ever they are is angry. Then both of the items disappear and they're defiantly not invisible. I hear a loud snarl and at the other side of the room is a large dog with all of its teeth showing in a not so friendly manner. The dog starts to dart straight at me I bend down to my knees and its as though a movie starts to play in front of me but instead of actors its me and my family and we are all sitting in our grey house and saying nothing but for some reason it makes me smile I am at home and out of danger. The dog is only a few feet away still snarling but standing almost like a statue I jump whenever I snap out of my vision. I start to cry. Laying down on the floor sounds so appealing right now play dead keeps running through my head. I completely disobey my thoughts and close my eyes point my head down and stretch out my arm. His fur is so soft almost like silk before I know what I'm doing I wrap my arms around its neck and scoot forward. The dog disappears. I am now on a bus that is almost empty there are only me and a Candor man dressed in black and white. He is reading the news paper and has his legs crossed paying no attention to me.

He then asks," Is you name Beatrice Prior?" showing me a picture of a girl that looks like me. That girl is me.

"No, my name is Sherry Ury."I say trying to sound as innocent as possible he doesn't need to know who I am just like how I don't need to know his name even if I see a picture that looks just like him. The scene fades, there are two guys yelling at each other almost to a physical point. The abnegation in me springs into action getting between them and almost getting punched because of the courtesy. The scene fades again, this time I'm in a classroom full of books and a bunch of equations on the board.

The teacher asks," Would you like to go outside or stay and read or do these problems for your free time?" Without A second thought I leave even though I rather be doing neither, this was the more appealing choice. As I walk out everything goes black and I am able to open my eyes Tori is staring at me wide eyed.

You, y-you're divergent," she whispers quickly whispering the rest, "you had more than one test result you actually had three. That is really bad you are in danger. You are at risk Tris, do you understand?"

I nod slowly, but I have no clue about what she's talking about but don't want to sound dumb.

"Why is being Divergent a bad thing?" I ask stopping Tori mid sentence saying something about how I'm lucky to have gotten her and how she had some experience with Divergents.

You are not speak to anyone about this not even your parents, do you understand me?" Tori says looking dead at me while she talked. I had no choice but to nod and say yes. She stares at me and says," You should leave now so no one gets suspicious," then I puked. Tori rushes over to me. I am in a ball and sobbing like a child as much as I try to stop it using all my tricks, Look up at the ceiling and blink, think of something different, and look away and wipe them away almost like they don't exist. So much for that as soon as I wipe them away new tears start dripping down my face.

Tori called for help and carried me out the door to the nearest bathroom where I puked some more as she held my hair back and patted my back in a sort of sorry way.

I go home my legs feel like noodles. As if my day couldn't get worse I _have to go past the factionless because I missed the bus and there are a couple of them on the side of the street. One of the more drunk men grabs my arm and takes another drink. _

_Slurring his words he begins to say," Do you have anything for me," tightening his fingers around my wrist._

_ I open my bag with my free hand and give him a peanut butter jelly sandwich with a bottle of water. The man throws the bottle of water across the street and yells at me,"__**AHHHA! I DON'T NEED THAT!"**_

_I pry myself from his grasps and run as fast as I can to my house. The school didn't call my parents and I don't think they told Caleb either. I get into my house, sit on the couch and stare at a blank wall. It feels like it's been hours whenever Caleb walks in the door laughing. _

"Where did you go after lunch?" He says looking me over to see if there is anything noticeably different about me. I just stare at him blankly too.

I puked my guts out, so they sent me home." I say partly annoyed. He stares at me like I stared at that wall bored and emotionless. He goes up to his room to do whatever he does in his room and I stay down stairs and stare at the wall again. My mom and dad walk in at the same time talking to each other they both say, Hey." and I tell them the whole speal about me puking and being sent home.

My mother says, Oh honey, I'm so sorry I would have come home if I had known."

Mom, I'm fine I guess my stomach had a reaction to the injector liquid. I'll be alright." I say immediately after. Maybe that's what I was doing while staring at the wall, what I'd say to them and how to not talk about the divergent topic. After a bland and boring dinner I walk up to my small bedroom and go to bed. Never mind the fact that tomorrow is the choosing ceremony and I 'm still clueless on which faction I'm going to choose also I haven't talked that much to my parents or brother much recently. My dreams are filled with my parents crying and my brother giving me the look of disappointment and me just standing there with my hand out. I wake up in a puddle of sweat along with me drenched and clenched up sheets. Today's the big day and it has finally hit me that my life could possibly by one drop and my decision.

**So I promised even though its late I would post and I'm keeping my word random fact: I straightened my hair today even though you don't care or get to see it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fours POV**

"My morning wake up call today was a siren and yelling," I tell Zeke who is laughing and Lauren is blushing. "It wasn't the nicest wake up call but definitely not the worst." I add. You can tell most of us are anxious to see who the new recruits are and what we're dealing with. To me it's just another year of listening to 16 year olds whine about "how hard this is", or how someones hot most of all more personal questions. Why can't they just mind they're own damn business. It's not like I'm asking for their back story.

I go in for a briefing from Eric, my runner-up in training ranks, and Max, a Dauntless leader, lectured me on finding divergents and to report them immediately and that they expects me to make it completely clear that I am not messing around that this is serious, that they are now Dauntless. They are supposed to be fearless and if not they should leave now. I about open my mouth to say this is a bunch of B.S. but Zeke comes running, "It's starting dude come on." We both run out the door towards the control room to see the initiates.

My friends tell me that I have two sides that there's me and there's trainers me that is stricter, that shows no emotion, that is a robot, not a killer though and never will be too.

Marcus Eaton is the speaker. I've always hated him I'm pretty sure he's not too fond of me either. The ceremony is being held in Abnegation. The crowd of Abnegation is silent, Candor, Amity and Erudite is whispering, the Dauntless are roaring in laughter along with it's on and off again conversations

"I would like to start off this year's ceremony with a quote", "Grateful for the time you spent together think of it not as the end but a new beginning, I know that few transfer and for whatever the reason may be you are putting, Faction before blood to the test, and for those who stay you are not going back to the same life anymore. Either way you are starting a life that is filled with your own adventures. Most everyone can remember whenever they were in your shoes." Marcus says, "even if they don't talk about it they had to go through it."

Each bowl filled with each faction's symbol fire, earth, water, paper, and bark.

All the guys are pointing out the, in their opinion, hot girls including Zeke and the girls are talking about what they're doing after this and I sit silently in my chair my hands in fists and jaw clenched. Whenever the first initiate comes onto the stage the room falls silent all of us staring at the screen.

**I am so sorry for not updating in two weeks first of all. Second that this chapter is really short. I hope that this was okay please review, favorite, or follow me.**


	5. Chapter 4 Choosing Cerimony

**Beatrice POV**

The room is filled with chatter.

I tell our neighbor, Robert, "Me and my brother talked top each other a little what about you and your sister," My whole reason for starting this conversation is to make the silence a little less frightening.

I guess you could call it a conversation, It was just a few looks then a, hey." He says staring at his shoes then his hands. I can't tell what he's thinking about but I guess he's having the same feelings as me. The, I don't know whether or not I should leave my parents. The guilt, considering their feelings and mine, and thinking of every scenario with my parents reactions. To be honest I still don't know what faction I'm choosing my mind keeps wandering to I don't know what I think I'm just staring. Whenever the kids start to go up on to the stage I get nervous, and because I'm so small I am capable to crumple into a ball at my seat. I'm running out of time, I just need to make a decision but I can't. I look back at my parents then over to my brother he nods and walks up onto the stage, staring at me the whole time. He cuts his hand cringing then slowly waves his hand over the Abnegation bowl then quickly shifts it to Erudite letting his blood drop into the bowl. I was the only one in the room choking on my spit and coughing up a lung basically. I think my hands were already sweaty but I just noticed it whenever making my way up the stairs. I look at my parents and say to myself I am choosing Abnegation for my parents. While cutting my palm I look at my brother he is sitting with the Erudite he gives me a look that I can't really tell the meaning of it. I clench my hand close my eyes put it of the abnegation bowl then my arm starts to swing and before I know what I'm doing my hand opens. A drop of my blood hits the carpet then sizzles in the fire. All the Dauntless start to cheer while I keep thinking that my parents just lost both of their kids. They have to hate me not as bad as my brother who hid his intelligence and his need under wraps leading everyone, including me, to believe he was selfless and truly abnegation all the way.

The next thing I know all the Dauntless are screaming and leading, more like pushing us down the stairs to the train. My legs are burning I am waiting for them to go numb. One or our first ways top prove we are actually meant for Dauntless is to jump into a moving train to go to the compound. There's a loud whistle coming our way everyone starts into a jog and jumps on rolling like a log or grabbing a side handle bar and pulling themselves up exposing all their muscles all of which I don't have. I am too short to either jump and roll or even reach the bar jumping. Luckily one of the nice Dauntless puts out her hand to pull me in. Of course I grab it and she pulls me up probably feeling bad for me and wondering why I joined if I can't even do one of the easier things in my initiation. After a 30 minute ride the train approaches a bunch of damaged and falling buildings. All the Dauntless born get up and stand near the doorway I figure they know more than any of us transfers so I stand up to. Someone yells," Jump!" so we do. The impact is hard, and gravel from the rooftop is stuck in my knee. My approach at jumping out was leap and roll, maybe it wasn't the best idea but better than others by the look of things. A guy with black hair, tattoos and piercings all over his face walks stiffly while being fierce towards us. Uh oh I'm screwed. At this time I take a chance at looking at who else I will be seeing for the rest of my life. The boys are all broad muscular and tall. The girls are tall skinny but not fragile unlike them I'm skinny, breakable, and don't have the best complexion. The guy that walked up to us stiffly greats us by one of the most intimidating voices that almost makes me pee my pants.

" Hello welcome to hell or otherwise known as Dauntless if you have even the slightest doubt of you being fearless leave now. Do not waste our time on you. Oh, and by the way I;m Max one of the leaders of Dauntless."

I've officially peed my pants slightly. My hands are shaking so I put them in fists I'm the only one to have been from Abnegation. All the boys are snickering while looking at me. Which pisses me off I will show them how much I am meant for Dauntless. Even if it means beating the to a pulp. Sadly I am surrounded by a lot of blue yippee smart mouths that don't know when to shut up. I scream at them making them jump out of there skin. There, step one complete I showed them I'm serious and won't become faction-less scum.

**I am sorry I didn't update yesterday I kind of forgot. If that's even possible. Oh and review you know the basics. **

**Question: Should I have a regular day I update if so what day? 2nd: Would you like to have more romance or no?**

**I have decides to make this only a FOURTRIS but it may also have a one sided love triangle/ square. Please Follow or Favorite to see my(hopefully fingers crossed) weekly updates.**


End file.
